User talk:Sarasue1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wonderous Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Going Too Far Did you really start a wiki because of you block Ariel? If so then that's kind of ridiculous. EmestLady 00:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Kinda. I have looked at the coding for templates a lot on Villain's Wiki, so I might help. Why do you ask?Riot\AU 01:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't know how to do that.Riot\AU 01:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Why is 'confounded' so funny? So, you want the Millard High RP to move over here? :o --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 18:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright... I don't really mind it moving, but I want to see what the others think. Kat and Blanky agree to it. --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 18:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) His reason for disagreeing was because he didn't know the wiki. >.> But fine... --Julia "Let there be song to fill the air" 19:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) HAI IBBY! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 20:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Pen El O'Pee *Well, they are both RP wikis and it would make no sense to have the RP here when all the information is on the MH Wiki. Plus, I only think you want to move it here is because you're an admin here and not on the MS Wiki. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *I feel as if you'd act like it was your RP when it's not; it's everyone's. If we put it on any other wiki, I think we should put it on the Millard High Wiki. But hey, that's just me. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, I'll ask everyone where'd they prefer. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Part Eleven & 1/2. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 22:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) House of Flying Daggers *Sure, I guess. What is it that you need help with? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *For the navigation and template thing, yeah. :o You can just temporarily appoint me admin to do those things if you want. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *For the navigation menu, would you like me to switch it to the new navigation system that's on MySims Wiki? Also, what categories would you like me to include on it? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 21:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *I've edited the navigation and the character infobox (may need to refresh your cache to see the change). If you have any concerns, let me know. :o --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 22:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, just to say thanks for inviting me here. It's like, really nice of you. So yeah, thanks, and I will sign up for some of the RPs (Piticually the Halloween one, that is the one that I'd really like to join.) tomorrow, when I'm on my computer. Potterfan1997 21:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for inviting me ibby! So could we just start making articles about are OCs? --Rcisim319 22:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I'll move my RP here! Also, you're a fan of Angel Beats too?--Hipchick I watched Clannad and Lucky Star, and suddenly became a fan of it.---Hipchick Cool! Also, what art program do you use for your OCs?---Hipchick TOWER HEIST WHEEEEEEEEEE~ Hey, Ibbs. I was wondering if I could make two pages that would fall under the "Site-Related" tab on this wiki. One would be for good character creators and one would be for RPs that people could join. Whaddya think? --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 18:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 18:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ibby?! Ibby? Its me, DudeplaysDrew21! I need to talk to you! Through something! thanks! DudeplaysDrew21 18:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Ibbz! I is here nao!Pizwat Wants Tacos 19:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) umm...ok...but why? DudeplaysDrew21 15:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 idk. Blanky was the person that was handling the situation. I was in the city all day so I didn't see what happened. --'Wii man ' 03:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You can talk to me here :O --'Wii man ' 03:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess I could hang out here and hang out there....I just need time to think of something to do...I guess I will come on here to talk to my friends I haven't talked to in a while, like Kat, and Julia, and I'll talk to you, too. --'Wii man ' 03:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, did you skip over the "hang out here and hang out there" statement. I never said I was leaving there. I said I'd come on here and go on there once I think of something to do on here, k? No need to freak out. Listen pinky, I dont know what dimension your in but you cant just make a wiki for something like this. I want to let you know im prepared to take down this wikia as a supervisor of Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Do you even know what wikis are for. There for information for others, there just not for fun and games, if you really want to keep this wiki, then just change it to have information about something. But I will continue to watch over this wiki and i am prepared to notify it to be deleted.Wikimedia Foundation 19:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Since I guess you make a good piont, I won't have it deleted. Even though it is prefered that you just continue to do it on facebook groups because there are other supervisors who delete first whithout warning. And also your case is like some user named wii man or something like that and that wiki did not last at all.Wikimedia Foundation 00:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, I just wanted to say that ive never done a rp and they look really cool, so with your permission Ibby can I please have the privilegede of taking part in them. And if yes i could help develop Text bubbles and other templates( also this accidently got on the title page talk page so i just put it here).Wildcats11630 05:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC Remember mois? Hey, remember me fro the Mysims wiki? It sure has been a while, this looks like a wonderfull wiki and I can't wait to participate in your exelent rps. :) Kaky k 64 14:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Editor's Pick *It'll take a while for me to add every single one of them...as for the Millard High Wiki, if someone uses a broken smiley template, that's when I add the smiley instead of adding every single one at a time. I don't really frequent your Wiki all too much...so, yeah. :o I could teach you how to do add smileys like that if you want. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) *It's not really that complicated. All you have to do is create a template page, then paste the image URL in there. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 16:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) *What happened? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, I'll look into it...and no, actually, I only blocked him for a week. I thought that might've been enough, but apparently not. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 17:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) A Sorta Random Question. In the Future RP, I've signed up Amanda Jane, Ame. and Fern. I wanted to ask that since Liz is in it and he and Ame have a relationship in your Sims 3 game (and mine of course), I was wondering if he and Ame could start a relationship in the Future RP? I understand if you don't accept. --Secretive13 Hey. Sup. Just coming to say hi, good luck with all the wiki stuff, and sorry that I is still punished and cant come online very often. Joey 066 12:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) This is the chronicle of my evolution in a single page Sorry for not replying. Mostly laziness... derp. Uh... I might look around here, see if I'll start contributing. Well, make sure to build your home brick by boring brick, 04:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Good evening I have arrived, as promised. So, hi! :3 Kogasa Beatrice 14:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup, HAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII to you too! So, what's up? Kogasa Beatrice 14:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I just like the show. It's one of those rare cartoons where the main characters aren't obsessed with fashion and dating. And it's a fountain of memes. And most girls shows don't have their characters breaking down. Also, it's almost midnight here and I should be asleep by now cause the Dark Hour is coming. But who cares, it's a Saturday! Kogasa Beatrice 15:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Lisa and Lily Hey Ibby. Remember when we decided that Lisa and Lily were the grandaughters of either Helena or Helga? Well, which one should be their grandmother? If it's Helena, it means that they're the daughters of Loren Zo. That would kinda make sense because Helena doesn't want Loren Zo having kids, so Loren Zo might kill them so Helena wouln't find out. If it's Helga, it means that they're the daughter of Johannah, bt Johannah would never let a child of hers die. So, who do you think would be better? BTW, when are you starting the Magic RP? :O --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 02:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Poop perfume Er, sure! What is it? Kogasa Beatrice 03:39, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Chibi, right? I didn't quite get the last message. Sorry! Kogasa Beatrice 03:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I did it. Not chibi though (assuming that's what you wanted. I'll make a new one! Promise!) I just noticed the size of the head. Kogasa Beatrice 11:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the head though... I didn't notice it until I finished coloring. ^^; Kogasa Beatrice 02:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: I made the most adorable thing in the world for you. Oh man, that looks great! I mean, really REALLY great! So great, I think it disserves a new word. "Awesometasticallyamazingfabolagiclygreatazing" Nah, that's way too long to spell, I'll just stay with "great" I was actually thinking of making a new version of Muse (Appearance wise) and that picture you drew sure is motivating me. :D Anyways, cool picture Kaky k 64 22:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC)